Many systems rely on imaging to operate. For example, various missile guidance systems operate in conjunction with an imaging system to generate images of a target and its environment. The missile guidance system uses the images to guide the missile to the target and, in some cases, to a point on the target to achieve desired effects. Other systems use imaging to generate images for other purposes, such as communication, target acquisition, research, and the like.
Environmental effects and aspects of the imaging equipment may degrade the acquired images. For example, imperfections in the optical systems and associated sensors may distort the image. In addition, environmental factors like heat and atmospheric effects can degrade the image. For example, missiles may be subject to aero-thermal heating effects that exaggerate optical distortions on infrared images. Distortions may be manifested in the form of waves of astigmatism, trefoil, coma, and defocus in the optical assembly. As a result, the image of the target is distorted, which may adversely affect missile guidance.